Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide HD Remix
by The Blue Time Ranger
Summary: Nick's old magic teacher has lost faith in humanity, and is ready to wreak her vengeance upon the Earth. When Nick attempts to stop her, everything goes horribly wrong when the Majokai Crystals are rendered powerless and the planet is shattered. Now, Nick must put the world back together, help an amnesiac find her memories, and stop Majonomi from unleashing an ancient demon...


Our story begins in the vastness of space above the planet Earth, third planet in the Milky Way galaxy.

A low rumbling grows louder and louder as a strange object passes by the Earth's moon, eventually revealed to be a blue space ship, one of seemingly hundreds that now block out the stars as they approach the Earth.

Amidst the fleet, one particular ship stands out, being colored a dark red instead of a mid-blue like the rest of the fleet and much larger, marking it as the leader of said fleet.

The scene pans across the deck of the flagship, showing the multiple docking bays for its robot platoons and numerous gigantic cannons all searching for something in particular.

Up in the control room, a youthful figure is watching the approach with glee. This is Majonomi, an extremely powerful witch. Once, she had been the mentor to an aspiring witch apprentice, but after seeing humans commit one too many atrocities, she had lost her faith in humanity and fallen to the darkness, now intending to take over the world and prove that humans did not deserve this world.

Majonomi appeared about in her early twenties, though she was really almost four hundred years old due to witchkind's long life spans. She had long blue hair and bright red eyes, a very generous figure (that she often liked to flaunt) and was very determined in her endeavors, not letting anything stop her from achieving her ends.

Majonomi let out a joyful evil laugh, but quickly stopped when she felt a rumble that permeated throughout the ship. After checking the power systems to make sure everything was nominal, she gazed outside and saw a large fire blazing at the front edge of the ship.

The bent and curved metal pieces indicated that something had attacked the ship, and platoons of Majonomi's spheroid robot soldiers were rambling about trying to contain the fire.

A lone figure stood amidst the chaos, gazing straight for Majonomi's control tower. After a few seconds, more robots were brought up to the deck through the floors of the ship, and the cannons all aimed toward the figure.

Majonomi, knowing who was about to go on the attack, raised her right hand to signal her troops, before giving the order to go on the offensive.

"ATTACK!" Majonomi exclaimed. "Wipe that pest from existence!"

The cannons discharged, causing the figure to move. Clutching a strange amulet in his hand, the boy charged into the fray, speedily moving back and forth to avoid the cannon fire.

The boy was glad to have said amulet in his possession, which granted him "special powers" according to the queen, powers that he knew he would need to combat Majonomi and her forces.

After a few seconds of running forward, the boy focused on the power in his amulet and leapt forward, a blue magical aura surrounding him as he pinged off of the robots one by one, bouncing through the battalion to clear some room for him to work.

When he landed, he dashed forward again, sliding under the punch of a larger robot.

"Missed me," the boy laughed.

Spinning around the robot to send it off balance, the boy quickly disengaged, rushing towards the next wave of robots. Again focusing on his amulet's power, the boy ripped forward like a lightning bolt, the same blue aura surrounding him from the front so he could barrel through the robots without losing momentum, causing the robots he struck to be sent flying and explode when they came back to the ground.

The boy looked up to see a much larger mech suit descend from the high-up control towers. Upon noticing Majonomi was piloting it, the boy stepped up his charge even as Majonomi directed her mech suit to fire a barrage of machine-gun bullets. The boy dodged and weaved through the heavy fire before leaping high into the air.

"Why, you little..." Majonomi growled, raising her suit's hand to crush the boy as he sailed by, though the boy slid under the strike to avoid it.

This didn't discourage Majonomi, who waved her hand to signal the mech suit to fire a salvo of missiles from its rear neckline. The boy actually gasped in surprise before taking off to avoid the missiles, happy that lightning-fast speed was one of the powers granted by his amulet.

The boy did a quick wall-run to shake some of the missiles off, then took off down an access tunnel.

"You're not getting away!" Majonomi shouted, thrusting her hand forward and causing her mech suit to shoot its hand off from its joint to chase the boy.

After dodging a few more missiles, the boy looked back to make sure no more were following him, only to get snatched out of his run by the mech suit's hand.

The hand retracted back to the suit, and Majonomi grinned wickedly at her captor.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" Majonomi taunted.

After a couple seconds of struggling, the boy relaxed his posture, deciding now was the perfect opportunity to bring out his trump card.

The boy closed his eyes and concentrated, and after about two seconds, seven spherical gemstones popped into existence around him, each one glowing with a different vibrant color.

"What?" Majonomi gasped, moving the mech suit's other hand to hopefully crush the boy.

Just as the mech's fingers closed around the boy, a bright flare of golden light exploded outwards, severing both arms of the mech suit clean off in the process. The cause is revealed to be the boy, now transformed by absorbing the seven crystals and the power they held into his very body. His brown eyes were now a piercing shade of red, his hair was now a bright golden and spiked straight up, and a fierce golden aura billowed from his very being.

Not giving Majonomi a second's chance to counterattack, the boy reared back before letting out a loud battle cry and darting straight forward, his newfound strength allowing him to punch a large hole straight through the mech suit as he charges for the starship's defenses.

"Uh-oh... time to go!" Majonomi shouted, ejecting her control pod from the mech suit as it collapsed into chunks of scrap metal and dashing away down a liftoff tunnel for her aerial fighters. The boy simply followed, leaving a golden trail of light as he flew off in pursuit of his opponent.

Majonomi continually pressed buttons on her control panel to close the heavy sheet metal doors of the tunnel so the boy couldn't get through, but with the boy's massively boosted strength and resilience, it was easy for him to just smash through the doors as they came up in front of him.

After a while, the two eventually fled the flagship as it began to explode, unable to handle the damage caused to it during the battle as it dropped from orbit and shattered into many pieces.

The boy followed Majonomi as she retreated towards a rotating, UFO-like ship with a long tower extending from its underside, avoiding the heavy laser fire from the other starships as he did so.

Once inside, Majonomi reached for a button on her pod's control panel, only for the pod to bump into the side of the tunnel and crash, knocking her out and causing her bounce unceremoniously to the floor in the main control room.

Just as she was able to pick herself up, the boy smashed through the floor and slowly floated to the ground, his expression indicating he meant business.

"N-Nick?!" Majonomi shouted, addressing the boy. "I-I'm sorry! R-really! Look, g-go easy on me!"

Majonomi got on her hands and knees, pleading for mercy. "I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me a chance!"

Fifteen-year-old Nick Kelly just smirked. "Well, this is new. Showing remorse there, Majonomi-san?" Nick teased. "If you would just play nice, I wouldn't have to break all your toys."

Nick clenched his fists to show that he was through playing around. "Now just come quietly, and maybe I'll go easy on you. We do have history together, after all."

Unseen by Nick, Majonomi was clutching a button in her hand. Seeing her chance, Majonomi pressed it quickly. "Gotcha!"

Panels on the floor around Nick opened up, creating a machine that looked like a blooming flower.

Realizing he'd been deceived, Nick attempted to fly away, but something was restricting his movement so he couldn't get out. Rings of scintillating blue energy radiated from the opened panels and constricted Nick in his place, making him completely unable to move.

Majonomi just stood there and laughed as laser devices popped out from the ceiling, eventually shooting beams of violet electricity that struck Nick and caused him to scream in agony.

Nick tried to resist as best he could, but the electricity coursing through his body eventually caused him to lose his super form, the seven crystals he'd used to transform separating from his body and orbiting around him.

Majonomi smiled devilishly. "You walked right into my trap, little boy!" Majonomi proclaimed as the shaft of the station began to break apart and reform into what appeared to be a giant laser cannon. "I figured you of all people would have seen it coming."

Nick couldn't reply, still struggling against the electricity crackling through his body and forced to do nothing but helplessly watch as the crystals slowly darkened and lost their color.

"Oh, I've waited a long time for this!" Majonomi shouted, walking up to her control panel and slamming her finger down on an isolated button. "FIRE!"

The prongs of the station's laser cannon charged up with the same violet lightning before unleashing a gigantic purple blast down towards the Earth, creating shockwaves as the beam passed through each layer of the atmosphere. When it finally reached the Earth itself, the beam pierced through a mountain and plunged into the depths of the ground, causing the ground to crack and splinter for miles as the beam continued to pierce through the Earth.

From space, the Earth itself could be seen splitting into seven large chunks, all floating around the core itself, though something else was rising from the core as well. Enormous tentacles of hazy purple light weaved through the rubble and destruction, weaving around the Earth as a spectral beast emerged from the very core itself. The beast placed its hands onto the crust from where it emerged and roared so loudly that it echoed throughout the seemingly noiseless vacuum of space and beyond.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the electricity abated and a severely weakened Nick fell to the floor, unable to muster the energy to face Majonomi with any sort of dignity. The now colorless crystals clattered to the floor around him, completely drained of their power.

"Success! A brilliant success!" Majonomi exclaimed. "It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold! The entity that was sealed within the planet has awakened. Now I just needed to harness its power. My vengeance will finally come to be!"

Nick tried to at least prop himself up so he could preserve his own dignity, but couldn't muster the strength to do so.

"Well, this is the end of your road," Majonomi proclaimed, closing the hatch around her control panel. "Goodbye, and good riddance!"

Majonomi pulled a lever, and the glass window behind Nick slid open, causing him to be sucked towards it. Nick grabbed on to a metal railing, hoping to hold on, but in his weakened state, his grip just couldn't hold on and he was sucked out of the station to catapult back down to the shattered Earth, helpless and unconscious, the crystals falling alongside him.

After a while, the spectral beast Majonomi had awakened roared again before dissolving into a mass of purple particles that began to spread all across the planet.

All Nick could think of as he fell was how badly he'd failed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(We cannot do everything possible in one lifetime. That is why all we can do is make the most of the time we have. Just because you can live a long life doesn't mean it can't come to a short end.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger is proud to present:  
><em>Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide HD Remix<br>_Story Created: October 30th, 2014  
>Original Story Created: December 12th, 2008<br>Story Rated: T for Teen

Summary: Nick's old magic teacher Majonomi has lost faith in humanity, and has prepared a devious plan to wreak her vengeance upon the Earth. Naturally, Nick attempts to stop her, but the attack goes horribly wrong when the Majokai Crystals are rendered powerless and the planet is split apart by Majonomi, unleashing an ancient demon on the shattered world. Now, Nick, with the help of his friends and an amnesiac girl he encountered back on Earth, must travel the world, put the Earth back together, and stop Majonomi from completing her heinous plans...

Author's Note: This seems to be a trend for me lately, huh? Inbetween chapters of Diamond & Pearl: The Final Cut, I seem to like rewriting a few of my old stories that suck compared to how I write now. And this one would be number three in that trend. (Well, technically four if you count Breakaway Remastered, though back then I didn't plan for this to be a trend...)

Disclaimer (since I know I have to say this): I've said it for the better part of twelve years and I still have to say it. I do not own anything related to Ojamajo Doremi or any of its affiliations. It belongs solely to Toei Animation and whoever licenses it for their country. Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega and Sonic Team, obviously. The only things of this story I DO own are any characters created by yours truly for the story. And I am not infringing on any copyrights. I'm just doing this for the entertainment of my readers. Besides, if I did own Ojamajo Doremi, which I don't, why would I be writing fiction on a fan site? I also do not own any original characters created by fellow author MeganePurinko (though I do have her permission to use her characters in my stories so long as I don't make them look bad). Any characters I don't own, I am just borrowing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Episode 1: Windmill Isle

Nick's consciousness fluttered in and out as he continued to fall through the atmosphere, knowing the only reason he wasn't dead after what he had just suffered through was the power of the amulet that was coursing through him.

Nick Kelly was, for all intents and purposes, a "witch". Even though he'd be better suited as a wizard, Nick chose the name so he could stay closer to his friends.

Many years ago, Nick had spent his childhood going on many magical adventures with his friends, who were all witch apprentices themselves. Four years ago, they'd all had to give up their powers and return to their normal lives.

But a few weeks ago, Nick had felt compelled to return to the magic shop of his former magic teacher Majonomi, finding his way there through a strange portal in Majomonroe's Magical Sweets Shop.

After somehow finding himself in the Majokai, Nick had been personally escorted to the queen herself.

Nick had then learned from the queen that his old magic teacher Majonomi had lost her faith in humanity and now intended to make every human on Earth "pay for their atrocities". The queen had voiced her concern about the situation until Nick had offered to personally put a stop to whatever Majonomi had planned, owing to the history between the two.

Before leaving, Nick had been bestowed a powerful magical amulet by the queen, which would give Nick "special powers" to help him in his fight.

Things had been quiet in the world for those two weeks until just yesterday, when Nick and his family, alongside the Asuka family, had come back to Misora for a month to visit all of their friends.

During a visit to the high school, Nick had noticed a strange object in the sky that had eventually revealed itself to be Majonomi's fleet of starships. Realizing that his former teacher had decided to make her move, Nick had rushed to the MAHO-dou so the queen could teleport him to the fleet's flagship.

And that brings our story back to the present. Just as Nick was seemingly about to land face-first in the ground (and subsequently possibly put a premature end to his quest), a green bubble of energy formed around him and slowed his descent enough to where he merely facepalmed the ground upon making contact.

When Nick was able to regain consciousness, the first thing he noticed was that he'd landed in front of what appeared to be a large windmill tower. After gazing around, Nick realized he'd landed in Apotos, a country similar in many respects to Greece.

"Jeez, I fell all the way here?" Nick groaned, still recovering from his harrowing experience in space. "I'm shocked I'm not dead..."

Just then, his cell phone began to ring. Knowing who was probably calling him, Nick reached into his pocket to pull it out and answer it. "Yo."

"_Kelly-kun, what exactly happened?!"_ Doremi Harukaze's worried voice resounded. _"We're getting reports that the Earth's been __**shattered**__ since you bailed on us!"_

"I actually got lured into a trap," Nick explained. "The culprit I'm after drained the crystals of their power and used it to break the Earth apart and unleash some strange beast. I got knocked out and somehow fell all the way to Apotos..."

"_Wait a minute, Kelly-kun, you went to space?!" _Aiko Senoo's voice exclaimed. _"WAIT A MINUTE, YOU'RE IN APOTOS?! Jeez, how far did you fall?!"_

"_Ai-chan, I don't think he wants to be reminded of that right now,"_ Hazuki Fujiwara's voice answered.

"_We'll send reinforcements as soon as we can, okay?"_ Doremi responded. _"It's gonna be tricky, though, since the planet's been broken..."_

"You just focus on that, okay?" Nick replied. "I'm gonna go look for a way to fix the planet."

Two beeps signaled the end of the call. Nick began to walk around and pick up the scattered Majokai Crystals, the last remaining artifacts of the previous Majokai kingdom from well over two thousand years ago, each individual crystal containing great magical power.

Nick grimaced at the fact that he couldn't tell the crystals apart now, what with them being colorless gemstones now, having been drained of all their magical power.

As he retrieved the last crystal, he noticed someone nearby. The girl in question didn't appear to be any older than Poppu. She had long, teal hair tied into two long twintails, was wearing a simple white shirt with red skirt and gray shorts, and appeared to be completely unconscious.

Nick walked up to the girl, hoping that she was all right. "Hey, you okay?" Nick asked.

"Ugh..." the girl groaned. "Can't... I can't... eat another bite..."

"Hey, pull yourself together!" Nick exclaimed, gently shaking the girl by the shoulders. As she woke up, staring at Nick with bright ruby-red eyes, Nick kept his position, not wanting to scare the girl.

"Ooh, wow, that was a good nap..." the girl stated, yawning loudly as she stood up. "Hey, why am I napping in front of a windmill?"

"You okay? Nothing broken?" Nick asked.

"I don't _feel_ broken, just sleepy..." the girl answered. "Oh, by the way, it's nice to meet you! What's your name, mister?"

"Oh, my name's Nick Kelly," Nick answered. "How about you?"

The girl seemed honestly confused, thinking about it for a couple seconds. "What _is_ my name?" the girl wondered. "ACK! I don't know! I can't remember!"

"WHAT?!" Nick exclaimed. "You forgot who you are?!"

"I... I remember something falling from the sky..." the girl explained, hopping into the air and landing flat on her stomach, visualizing what she was saying. "...and then, everything just went all white, and... then nothing! I can't remember a thing past that!"

_Uh-oh... did I fall on her?_ Nick thought, guiltily realizing that he had fallen from space, unaware of who or what was below him as he fell.

"Oh, man, what am I gonna do?!" the girl shouted, dashing around in a panic and flailing her arms about like Hazuki whenever she saw a ghost. "What _can_ I do?! Where do I go from here?! What'll I... oof, I'm hungry..."

The girl collapsed into Nick's arms, obviously exhausted from her runaround. "Hey, don't worry," Nick replied. "I'll help you get your memory back."

The girl's expression brightened considerably at that. "Really?! You mean it?!"

"Absolutely," Nick responded. "I'm sure we'll find somebody who knows you if we look around."

"Oh, thank you, mister!" the girl giggled, leaping out to hug Nick. "You're the best!"

_Oh, man, if only Ai-chan could see me now,_ Nick thought while hugging the girl back. _She'd lose her mind._

"Well, let's head into town," Nick stated, gazing out over the horizon. It seemed a pretty long way from the windmill to the town. "Wow, I landed _way_ far away from town..."

Nick extended his hand to the girl. "Grab on. Don't want to leave you behind, now, do I?"

The girl nodded, walking over to take Nick's hand.

"Get ready to run," Nick proclaimed. "Because _here we go!_"

At that, Nick blasted off like a rocket, a small shockwave emanating from his body as he used the power of his amulet to dash forward like a lightning bolt.

As the two wound through the fields, dodging obstacles and debris in their path, Nick now and then caught glimpses of strangely-shaped specks in the sky, indicating that the remains of Majonomi's flagship were burning up in re-entry.

"Hey, you can let go, Nick!" the girl exclaimed. "I can keep up!"

_At this velocity?_ Nick thought. While he was no longer "boosting", as he called it (the trick his amulet bestowed on him which let him channel his aura into a super-strong speed boost that could knock certain things aside and keep his momentum), he was still running pretty fast.

Before he could make a decision, the girl released Nick's hand so she could run on her own, and indeed, she was keeping up with Nick rather easily.

"I'm pretty athletic myself, after all!" the girl giggled. "That's one of the things I _do_ remember!"

Nick smiled at the girl as they continued their run through the fields and buildings that were approaching.

The girl gasped in surprise as they approached the town. She pointed ahead just enough for Nick to notice that more of Majonomi's spheroid robots were waiting for them.

"Should have figured she'd be on to me," Nick quipped before boosting forward, the aura surrounding him sending the robots flying in every direction when he made contact.

"Whoa..." the girl gasped. "That was cool!"

Nick flashed a thumbs up to the girl as they finally reached the town.

"Well, this is the place," Nick stated. "Let's head in and see if anyone knows you."

"Say, you said you fell from somewhere," the girl asked. "Where did you fall from?"

"Well," Nick explained, juggling the powerless Majokai Crystals. "I actually fell from space. I went up there to stop someone who's trying to mess up the world. Let's just say it didn't end well."

"What happened?" the girl wondered. "Did that person you're trying to stop make you fall?"

"She led me right into a trap, drained the crystals, and used their power to shatter the planet," Nick continued. "So, basically, I've got to find a way to fix what she broke before she can finish her plans. Strange, too, considering that the two of us..."

Nick trailed off when he noticed that the girl had wandered off to a nearby ice cream truck, staring hungrily at the giant cone that was on display.

"Oh, wow..." the girl gasped.

"Looks good, don't it?" the vendor proudly proclaimed. "That there Chocolate Chip Crème Sundae Supreme is the pride of this town. The whole _world_ can come tumbling down, but they'll still line up for a taste!"

"That... has _got_ to be the most _delicious_ ice cream treat I've _ever_ seen!" the girl exclaimed.

"Ha ha, you said it," the vendor proclaimed. "Enjoy it, kiddo! Satisfaction guaranteed! If you don't love it, you get your money back!"

"Oh, I know I'll _love_ it!" the girl giggled.

A few minutes later, both Nick and the girl were munching on the delectable treat. "Wow, this stuff is _great_!" the girl exclaimed.

"If you say so," Nick quipped, amused at the girl's antics. "How about you give me a hand and help me look for somebody who knows you, Sasami-chan?"

The girl stopped in her tracks at having been addressed by that name. "Sasami?" she asked, slowly enunciating the name.

"Gotta call you something, don't I?" Nick answered. "What do you think?"

"Hey, yeah! I _love _it!" Sasami exclaimed. "You're good with names, aren't you, Nick?"

"Usually," Nick replied. "Now how about we start asking around?"

So they did just that, beginning a three-day long trek of questioning the citizens of Apotos for any clues to Sasami's identity.

"Aw, man..." Sasami groaned as she and Nick walked back into Apotos on the night of their third day. "Still no luck finding anyone who knows me..."

"Don't worry," Nick stated. "Memory doesn't always come back immediately. I took a pretty hard bonk to the head once, and my memory didn't come back for a whole two weeks. Maybe it'll come back on its own."

Sasami thought for a couple seconds, then walked up and rubbed Nick's head.

"Um..."

"You said you took a bonk to the head," Sasami replied. "I just figured it'd help you feel better."

"Well, technically, it actually happened a few years ago," Nick laughed. "But I appreciate the gesture regardless. Thanks, Sasami-chan."

Sasami smiled, feeling a rush of happiness at being addressed by her new name.

Suddenly, a loud sob caught the teenagers' attention. "Hey, look!" Sasami exclaimed, pointing to the ice cream truck from this morning. Nick quickly noticed that the vendor was crying in despair, a seeming complete 180 from his cheerful demeanor he displayed this morning.

"It's hopeless," the vendor sobbed. "The whole planet has split apart. We're doomed!"

"Mister? Hey, mister!" Sasami proclaimed. "Hey, don't cry! Uhh... Hey, ice cream!" Sasami reached behind her and pulled out another ice cream cone like the one she'd had the morning before. "How about some more of this super-tasty stuff? It's got a lot of calcium and zinc!"

"What good is ice cream at a time like this?!" the vendor shouted before returning to his crying fit.

"Man, that is _freaky_," Nick quipped. "He's all happy and upbeat in the morning, but night falls and he can't stop blubbering. I wonder if what Majonomi did has something to do with this..."

Apparently, Nick couldn't see it himself, but when Sasami looked at the crying vendor, she saw wisps of some strange purple substance emanating from the man's head.

Before Sasami could tell Nick about this strange development, a loud, piercing scream echoed from far away.

"Jeez louise, it sounds like someone just saw a ghost!" Sasami exclaimed.

On that rather random quip, Nick quickly realized who that scream had come from.

"There's only one person I know that screams _loudly_ when she sees a ghost," Nick proclaimed. "Come on, Sasami-chan, let's move out!"

Sasami nodded, following Nick back into the city towards the source of the disturbance.

After a bit of running, the two eventually came across a locked gate that seemed to be the only way through the path.

"Come on, budge, you stupid door!" Sasami growled, attempting to break through the door, but to no avail, simply bouncing off each time.

"Well, guess I've got no choice," Nick proclaimed. "Here's hoping the neighborhood will understand."

Nick brought out his magic wand, which began to glow brightly.

"_Sear with light, Nenshou Hikari!"_

At this call, Nick's wand transformed into something completely different. When the light from the invocation died down, Nick was clutching a new weapon in his hands, a sword with a large, curved scimitar-like blade, only the blade itself was made of pure refracting crystal.

Nick leapt at the offending gate and made three clean slashes, causing the gate to crumble into a pile of metal bars and screws.

"Whoa... that was awesome!" Sasami giggled. "I just hope the people won't get mad at you for that..."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," Nick quipped. "And besides, I'm sure the people here have bigger concerns, what with the planet splitting apart and all."

"Good point," Sasami noted as they proceeded through the alleyways.

After smashing through a few more locked gates, Nick and Sasami entered a plaza-like area, where a bunch of strange creatures were waiting for them.

"What the hell?!" Nick exclaimed, readying Nenshou Hikari.

The creatures in question were decidedly neon in appearance, mostly purple with a hint of green stripes. And there were a lot of them.

Nick didn't sense any significant strength from these creatures, but knew that there was a chance they could be overwhelmed since there were so many of them.

"Better just cut them down, then, before they overcrowd us," Nick quipped. Clutching his weapon tightly, he charged into the fray.

The monsters only had time to catch a glimpse of Nick as he lurched forward with his weapon, cutting at least three of them completely in half, after which they popped out of existence with a dulled purple flare.

"Wow! Just one swing and they went down!" Sasami exclaimed.

"Well, this blade is pretty sharp, being made of crystal and all," Nick quipped as he performed an overhead slash to cut another Nightmare in half. "These guys aren't really that strong, after all. Probably just your generic mooks."

"What's a 'mook'?" Sasami wondered, nearly causing Nick to do an anime fall.

"Right then," Nick laughed, doing a flip over one of the Nightmares and slashing at it, causing it to stumble.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Nick charged, readying Nenshou Hikari as the Nightmare turned around to face him. When he was close enough, Nick leapt towards the Nightmare, twirling around into a spin attack while exuding light energy from Nenshou Hikari to increase the radius of said spin attack. The Nightmare didn't stand a chance, being ravaged by the spin attack and subsequently slammed into a wall before fading into little specks of purple light.

Intent on finishing the fight quickly so he could go and help his imperiled friend, Nick brought Nenshou Hikari behind him.

"_Diamond Tempest!"_ Nick shouted, swinging hard and unleashing a brilliant wave of refracting light energy that swept across the area and quickly disintegrated the Nightmares upon contact.

"And match point," Nick quipped, reverting Nenshou Hikari to his wand. "Let's keep going, Sasami-chan."

The two travelers eventually reached what seemed to be a dead end, with his friend's wailing coming from a particular location to the far east.

"Nuts," Sasami groaned. "End of the road."

"Maybe not," Nick replied. "How about we try climbing on these ledges to get over there?"

"So daring," Sasami giggled. "You're _definitely_ an adventurer!"

Nick smiled as he bent down to grab the ledge of the building and start shuffling across.

Nick made it a point to not look down as he shuffled along the sides of the buildings, as said houses were near the coast, and that in turn led to what would be a long drop to the jagged edges of rocks that laid near the sea.

Putting that particular mental image out of his mind, Nick pulled himself up to the ledge on the other side of the chasm, reaching down to pull Sasami up as well.

"Almost there," Sasami quipped as she and Nick made their way through a back alleyway into a large, plaza-like area.

Rambling around were a bunch of Nightmares, all gathered around one particularly large monster.

"Oh, jeez, the big guy's here!" Sasami exclaimed.

"Well, then, let's get down and dirty," Nick responded, summoning Nenshou Hikari and unleashing a Diamond Tempest that roared forward and cleared a swath in the pack of Nightmares, allowing Nick some room to charge the Titan.

The great beast roared and swung its gigantic club, attempting to squash Nick flat. Thankfully, the Titan's sheer size meant the strike was slow enough for Nick to diveroll to the side and slash at the Titan's flank a few times.

After another roll, Nick saw the club again coming down on him. With no way to evade in time, Nick brought up Nenshou Hikari to block the strike, eventually pushing the club away so he could move in for the kill.

"Let's end this," Nick proclaimed, his amulet glowing brightly and Nenshou Hikari's crystal blade sparking with electricity.

"_Thunder take you! Mystic Arte, Lightning Javelin!"_ Nick shouted, zipping around the Titan and dealing multiple electrified slashes with each jump before slamming Nenshou Hikari down to the ground, causing a barrage of lightning bolts to fall from the sky and raze the Titan, vaporizing it completely. Only its club remained, clattering to the plaza floor.

"Wow, Nick, you are just AMAZING!" Sasami exclaimed.

"I've definitely got the moves, eh?" Nick laughed, reverting his weapon before gesturing to whoever was hiding in the shadows. "You can come out now! The creeps are gone!"

The figure sighed in relief before stepping out of the shadows to reveal Hazuki Fujiwara herself.

"Is... is that you, Kelly-kun?" Hazuki asked. "I was so sure those things were going to find me... I'm no fighter, after all..."

"Well, the house has just been cleaned," Nick stated. "How long have you been here, Hazuki-chan?"

"A couple days, actually," Hazuki answered. "Majorika-san helped me get here when we all learned you had fallen from space."

"You know me," Nick laughed. "Never a dull moment when I'm around."

"Want some chocolate?" Sasami giggled, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a chocolate bar that she gave to Hazuki.

As the group walked out of the plaza, Nick told Hazuki everything that had happened recently, including his history with Majonomi.

"That's some story," Hazuki stated. "I guess that means the crystals losing their power and the planet breaking apart are somehow related."

"I need to find Majonomi and make her fix this," Nick growled. "The sweet lady who developed my magical skills is long gone now."

"Um, about that?" Hazuki cut in, suddenly smiling. "I think I may know someone who might know about what's going on here."

"Really?" Nick wondered.

"Professor Minami, over at Spagonia University," Hazuki answered. "She taught a few classes at Karen Girls Academy a couple years ago. She's very knowledgable about world history, so I figured she may know what exactly has been happening to the planet. I came here to gather some data, and if we add that to her research findings, we may be able to get to the bottom of this."

"Spagonia? That's a whole continent over," Nick groaned, walking towards the edge of the cliff and watching the rising sun. "It'd be an easy jog if the planet wasn't in pieces right now..."

Hazuki's smile grew brighter at that statement. "It's okay. I can provide the transportation."

Hazuki lifted her wrist up, revealing that she had a strange, watch-like device strapped to her wrist. Hazuki flipped the device's screen up and began to type. After about thirty seconds, a large bi-plane vehicle descended from the sky and landed near the three teenagers.

"Whoa," Nick gasped.

"This is the Sky Star Mark 1," Hazuki explained. "Majorika and the girls all pitched in to help me create this biplane so we can fly around the world to wherever we need to go."

"It's incredible," Sasami gasped.

"It must have taken you ages to get this baby together," Nick noted.

"Not really," Hazuki giggled. "One Magical Stage was all it took to get it together, and we all pitched in with various spells to add anything that'd be necessary."

"Wait, wait, you all have your witch powers again?" Nick wondered.

"The queen had a conference with the witch senate shortly after the planet was shattered," Hazuki explained. "They all agreed to grant us our powers so we can all fight back, considering the enemy is one of their own."

"Well, then, let's not waste any more time and get going," Nick proclaimed. "We've got a world to save, after all."

Nick and Sasami dashed over and hopped into the seats as Hazuki took her place at the controls.

"Wow, look at all that tech," Sasami stated, noting all the assorted viewscreens, digital readouts, and gauges that adorned the Sky Star's control panel.

"It was Majorika's insistence, actually," Hazuki replied. "So I could stay up to date on what's going on, especially considering that most of the world's in a big panic right now."

"I could imagine," Sasami noted.

"All right, is everyone ready for takeoff?" Hazuki asked.

"Let's fly!" Nick proclaimed, dramatically pointing to the sky. "Take us to the skies, my dear pilot!"

Hazuki nodded, pulling a lever and pressing a few buttons before waiting as the Sky Star came to life. After a few seconds, the great biplane rolled to the edge of the cliff face before shooting into the sky, leaving Apotos behind.

"It's so awesome!" Sasami giggled. "I'm actually flying!"

"She seems pretty excited, huh?" Hazuki wondered.

"Especially considering she lost her memory," Nick answered. "From what I can gather, she really likes exploring new places."

Sasami was about to confirm that notion when she spotted something strange approaching.

"Um, are those strangely-shaped clouds, or are my eyes deceiving me?" Sasami asked.

Nick took a look at what Sasami was pointing at, and saw several small ships flying through the clouds. And each ship had machine guns aimed directly at them.

"Um, Hazuki-chan, I think we need to take evasive maneuvers here," Nick stated.

Hazuki just grasped a lever near the center of the control panel and pressed a button on top of it, causing the wings of the Sky Star to unfold and reveal a salvo of small cannon-like devices. Another press of the lever button, and one of the cannons expelled a bright green laser beam that shot for one of the offending mechs and scored a direct hit, sending the mech tumbling through the atmosphere.

"Wow, Majorika really _did_ think of everything," Nick quipped.

"Those things are toast now!" Sasami exclaimed.

"It's not going to be that easy," Hazuki replied. "I can't steer the plane _and_ keep my eye out for enemy ships at the same time..."

"Well, you've got some help now," Nick proclaimed, hopping his way to the front seat and sitting next to Hazuki. "I'll handle shooting down the ships so you can concentrate on flying."

"Really? Thanks, Kelly-kun," Hazuki giggled, affectionately leaning against Nick. They stayed like this as they began to coordinate their efforts, Hazuki flying the Sky Star through the skies and between enemy lines while Nick shot down any mechs who would get too close for comfort.

After a while of this, the enemy waves seemed to grind to a halt. Nick would have commented on this if he hadn't heard a low humming noise that grew more deafening as whatever it belonged to approached.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Sasami wondered.

Nick was the first to catch the glimpse of a cauldron-like machine approaching from under them. It was held aloft by countless spinning turbines and oar-like protrusions.

"Wha...? What _is_ that thing?!" Nick exclaimed.

A loud, piercing laughter erupted from somewhere. Now Nick knew who was attacking them.

"Well, little boy, prepare to be sunk!" Majonomi's voice proclaimed.

"Remember, your majesty, it is not yet complete. Handle it gently," a robotic voice stated.

"Oh, shut up!" Majonomi shot back.

"Guess we've gotta trash this thing if we're going to get to Spagonia," Nick quipped. "Let's take it down, Hazuki-chan!"

"You read my mind," Hazuki replied, guiding the Sky Star through the air to avoid enemy attacks while Nick fired back, downing as many mechs as he could while waiting for the Ghost Cauldron to reveal its weak point.

But there didn't seem to be any spot that they could reliably attack to take the Ghost Cauldron down. Not much happened in the next few minutes, which made Nick grow frustrated.

"Damn it, this isn't working," Nick groaned. "There's no obvious tell on this thing."

"Go! Fire all weapons!" Majonomi shouted, and every weapon onboard the Ghost Cauldron began to open fire at once. Nick began steering the aiming lever like crazy, trying to intercept all of the shots before they could strike the Sky Star.

During this omni-directional barrage, Hazuki was the first to notice a hatch on the front of the Ghost Cauldron opening up, evidently to fire off a more powerful attack.

And then she saw the reactor core housed inside that hatch.

"Kelly-kun, shoot the reactor!" Hazuki exclaimed, flying closer to the Ghost Cauldron to give Nick a clear shot.

"Open wide and say goodbye," Nick quipped, firing multiple lasers into the hatch and striking the reactor core, causing large cracks to appear in it.

"Further combat is unadvisable, your majesty," the robotic voice proclaimed.

"What?! Energy levels dropping?!" Majonomi exclaimed. "Oh, what a disaster! Retreat!"

And with that, the Ghost Cauldron began pulling away. "Don't think this is over, brats!" Majonomi shouted.

"Whatever," Nick shot back.

Just as the Ghost Cauldron disappeared, the clouds broke to reveal the western Europe-inspired city of Spagonia.

"There it is! Spagonia, dead ahead!" Hazuki exclaimed as she began to steer the Sky Star down to land just outside the capital area.

"Okay, Minami-sensei should be at the university," Hazuki noted. "Let's go find her."

However, the group was in for quite a surprise when they actually reached the university, only to be greeted not by Professor Minami, but her assistant Maya.

"W-what?! Minami-sensei's been kidnapped?!" Hazuki exclaimed.

"It was a little bit before the tremors hit," Maya explained, looking a little panicked herself. "This strange woman showed up, along with a whole _pack_ of robots. They carried poor sensei off, lab data and all!"

"That sure sounds like Majonomi," Nick growled.

"What a horrible thing to do!" Sasami exclaimed, flailing around in a blind panic. "We've got to go help that professor lady out, and fast! If she got kidnapped that long ago, she's got to be really hungry by now! And-and, if I was that hungry... I-I don't know how long I would last! I'd rather be dead!"

After that long-winded speech, Sasami fell to the ground, Xs in her eyes.

"I-I'm sure Majonomi-san is feeding her," Hazuki answered. "Even she wouldn't be _that_ cruel."

"All right, either way, we need to find out where Majonomi took the professor," Nick proclaimed. "If we have that beast thing to worry about, then we're on a serious timetable here."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

On the next episode...

Nick: Well, this is quite the pickle we're in.

Hazuki: Hey, someone just told me that they spotted a strange plane taking the professor to Mazuri!

Sasami: Really?

Nick: Wow, Mazuri's pretty far away. Lucky thing we've got our own ride now. Bet Majonomi didn't see that one coming!

Sasami: Do you and this Majonomi character really have that much animosity towards each other?

Hazuki: Save the exposition for later, everybody. We need to go to Mazuri and save the professor!

Nick: Next time on _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide HD Remix_, "Savannah Citadel"!

Sasami: The world is our playground!


End file.
